Traditionally, Halloween costumes started as relatively unelaborate arrangements. Simple dime store masks which only covered the eyes, wild west robber masks comprising a simple handkerchief taken from the household stock, and perhaps homemade makeups like burnt cork, mom's makeup, cherry juice or the like were all within the range of acceptable getups for Halloween.
With increasing prosperity and the technology which fostered it, Halloween getups and related items began to evolve into increasingly elaborate forms. For example, there emerged widespread availability of colored pastel chalks for making up the face, accessories such as jack o lantern baskets, and masks meant to simulate various traditional figures associated with the Halloween holiday, such as witches, goblins, devils, and so forth. At approximately the same time, there also emerged the commercial Halloween costume, usually a relatively inexpensive low quality product made of relatively light weight synthetic materials printed with material intended to simulate the particular personality which the costume was meant to emulate, such as a skeleton, witch, or other fantastical creature.
Successful Halloween costumes must meet numerous criteria. They must be attractive, they must be comfortable to wear, and they should be inexpensive. In addition, in order to avoid marketing problems, costumes should be functional over a wide range of climates, and for each of those climates over a wide range of weather conditions typical of those climates during the mid fall period. For example, if a Halloween costume is to be marketed nationwide, it must be comfortable in relatively hot fall weather for the state of Texas as well as relatively cold fall weather for the state of Maine. At the same time, it should also function well in other states for both relatively hot and relatively cold weather conditions. The difference in climate between, for example, New York and South Carolina is not insignificant. In addition, because weather is not predictable, a Halloween costume bought for wearing on Halloween must be wearable whether the weather turns out to be relatively hot or relatively cold. Unlike regular clothing, where the child has a wardrobe with numerous garments suitable for various weather conditions, a Halloween costume is generally a single item in a child's wardrobe and will be worn only once. The problem is compounded because the costume must be purchased a week or perhaps even a month before Halloween, when weather conditions can hardly be anticipated.
In connection with accommodating variations in temperature, it is noted that increases in temperature cause far more serious problems than decreases in temperature. In particular, increases in temperature, particularly with a costume made of plush material will result in overheating. On the other hand, decreases in temperature can be accommodated by wearing extra clothing, such as a sweater, gloves or the like.
In addition, not only must the wearer be subject to changes in temperature, it is also necessary that the wearer deal with changes in humidity. Increases in humidity can be just as serious as increases in temperature in the higher temperature ranges. Failure to take into account the factors of temperature and humidity, and also other factors such as expected levels of physical activity, and other aspects of the wearing of a Halloween costume, can result in extreme discomfort and, potentially, illness.
In recent years, the increasing popularity of plush materials in stuffed animal toys has, not surprisingly, suggested the use of this material in Halloween costumes. While the substitution of plush, that is a fabric with a fur-like outer surface and a woven backer, in principal, for traditional Halloween costume materials may be made by simple substitution, the same gives rise to a number of problems, as discussed above.